Particle counters have been used for decades in manufacturing or industrial applications to measure particulate quantities in air, gases or liquids. Typically such counters would also bin particulates by size. These size bins vary by application and often by instrument. A particle counter has at least one size channel and popular counters can have 6 or more channels. Typically these size channels discriminate pulses based on the pulse height of the incoming signal. The pulse height referring to the peak voltage of the signal.
However, such particle counters lack the dynamic range to detect particles with a wide range of particle sizes in one single instrument. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for particle counting to detect a wider range of particle sizes within a single instrument.